


Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa

by klembek



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Martin and Tatiana become besties, Missing Scene, Multi, a little bit angsty, and their owners suffer together, andres breaks hearts, but not really, guest star: wine, we should get this in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek/pseuds/klembek
Summary: Martin wasn't the only person Andres dumped that night.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Tatiana
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa

Most women cry if you divorce them, especially if the breakup wasn’t their idea. Especially if it happens so shortly after the wedding. But not Tatiana. She was furious.  
How was it possible that she didn’t notice any signs? How was it possible that Andrés didn’t show any signs? He simply came to the restaurant, punctual as always, and even before they'd ordered anything, he told her he wanted a divorce. After that he raised his hand slightly, and some strange man brought her the papers and a pen. Everything was already filled out. All that was left for her to do was to sign.  
‘You want to divorce me?’ she gasped out, looking at Andrés with disbelief. He was steady, not even trying to hide his smugness.  
‘Yes’ he said calmly. ‘But let’s not make some big tragedy out of it, shall we? I believe we wouldn’t like to disturb these nice people during their meal. Just sign it and we can order.’  
Tatiana pursed her lips and looked at the documents suspiciously.  
‘Can I read them first?’ she asked, trying to maintain the rest of her dignity. Crying, begging and asking why wouldn’t make any impression on Andrés. Once he made up his mind, he wouldn’t change it. He was too proud and too stubborn for that.  
‘Mi querido, do you really think that I would steal from you in that way? Don’t be ridiculous.’ The way he said that, like he was talking to an irrational child, was driving her crazy, but she bit the bullet and signed the papers. The stranger took them and left as soon as he came.  
‘Thank you.’ Andrés smiled and laid his hand on top of hers. ‘You were truly amazing.’  
Tatiana stood up and left the restaurant, trying to calm down and understand what had just happened. She couldn’t name even one thing that would make her unattractive. And that wasn’t her ego talking, that was just a fact. She was smart, beautiful and great in bed. No man would dare break up with her. She was always the one who broke up, not the other way around.  
It wasn’t like she loved Andrés that much. She had been in love many times before and, most likely, will be even more in the future. It was about dignity.  
To this day, Tatiana didn’t think about Martín as any kind of a threat. Yes, she noticed the way he looked at his best friend, but she didn’t mind. De Fonollosa was like a cat – he liked being hugged and caressed, but only when he asked for it himself. She knew that as well as Martín. That’s why she accepted their friendship without complaint. That’s why she wasn’t worried about the devoted looks the engineer was sending the other man. Because that was the only thing he could do, the only thing Andrés allowed him to do, to adore him from afar. Or at least, that’s what she used to think.  
In her mind Martín was the only reason Andrés could leave her for.  
That’s why she was breaking every road regulation driving to Berrote’s place. Actually, she didn’t even know what she was going to do. All she wanted was to look the man who destroyed her marriage in the face. She’ll wipe that arrogant smile off his face. She wondered if Andrés would still love him so much without that pretty face.  
The door was unlocked, so she entered the place like she owned it and turned towards the room in which the light was on. Her footsteps were heavy, her breath faster than usual, her hands clenched into fists. Whatever is about to happen to her, mocking and smirking, she was ready for it… or not.  
Martín definitely didn’t make an impression of a guy who just ended his lover’s relationship with somebody else. He was sitting on the floor, his legs spread, his back leant against a cabinet. With his shirt crumpled, messed hair and a bottle of wine in his hand he looked rather miserable. When he noticed her he raised his empty, puffy eyes.  
‘He left you too?’ he asked.  
Tatiana nodded. Martín smiled sympathetically and patted the space next to him. She sat down mimicking his position, took the bottle out of his hand and took a large sip.  
***  
Martín had many flaws, but he was familiar with wines and right now he was ready to share them. He was also great drinking companion. Around second bottle Tatiana told him about what happened in the restaurant. Martín was silent during her story and then told her his. She flinched a little when she heard that Andrés loved him more than any of his wives, her included. Normally she would consider it a lie, but she wasn’t certain of anything right now.  
‘And then he left’ he said. So far his voice was emotionless, but Tatiana knew soon there will be pain too terrible to name. She pitied Martín. Till this day she didn’t realise the depth of his feelings, but now she knew that as far as for her Andrés was just an incredibly short chapter in life, for Berrote he was life itself.  
‘At least he called you his soulmate’ she tried to comfort him, but didn’t really expect that to work. She just wanted to break the silence.  
‘Yeah? You got your wedding night. You’re not one to complain.’  
He took a large sip of wine. Tatiana looked at him and felt the anger rise in her again. She changed the position and faced Martín.  
‘You know what? We’re awesome’ she said with confidence. ‘I mean, just look at us! Every guy would like to be with one of us. I even know the ones who would like to be with us both.’  
‘But he is not one of them.’ Martín started to scrape off the sticker from the bottle.  
‘So’ she stood up ‘fuck him!’  
‘In case you didn’t notice, we’re drinking because we can’t do that.’ He nodded his head at her previous place. ‘Sit down.’  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa! Repeat after me: fuck Andrés de Fonollosa!’  
Martín shook his head.  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa! Come on, it’ll make you feel better.’  
He rolled his eyes and murmured:  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa.’  
‘Again!’  
A little bit louder:  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa’  
‘I can’t hear you!’  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa!’ he almost shouted.  
‘Yes! That’s the spirit!’ she reached for his hand and helped him to stood up.  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa!’  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa!’  
They locked arms and started to wheel around.  
‘Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa! Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa! Fuck Andrés de Fonollosa!’  
And for a moment they both felt a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Translated with help of incredible 22amillion. Check out her Tumbr, her posts cure depression -> https://22amillion.tumblr.com/  
> She was also the one who pointed out that in 04x08 Andres isn't wearing his wedding ring and that made me come up with a headcanon that turned into this fic. Basically, she is a mother of that work. Love you 3000!  
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome, don't mind your language skills, I'm not one to judge.


End file.
